Whatever Makes You Happy
by EverettEvan99
Summary: Kurt is abusive towards Blaine, he's violent and aggressive and verbally tears Blaine down whenever he has the chance. Blaine doesn't mind though. He's just grateful someone is willing to bother with him at all.
1. Prologue

Hi! Now, I have a beta! yey!

For you who already read this story before, my beta edited some mistaken grammars in it ( I mean lots of mistaken grammars) , so you can read this story without make your eyes bleeding :)

* * *

_But I'm here._

_For my body to be broken._

_For my soul to be burned._

_For my eyes to be the River of Tears._

_For my heart to be taken back by you._

* * *

Maybe he inherited it from his father, or it just grows inside him, waiting to be awoken, to come to life. No one knows when it'll consume his first victim, not even he himself.

His father taught him to become tough, so that no one would ever wish to mess with him, he taught him not to care about what people think, taught him to always hold his head up because everyone else are lower than him; that he deserved better than scum like them.

That's why he dared to wear feminine clothes with pride and joy, that's why he acted different from other boys and played different games; (such as tea party with his father) because he knew he was better than the others.

But somehow, it all changed when his mother died, with bruises covering her body, blood streaming from her mouth, his father standing beside her lifeless body, his knuckles bruised and bloody.

No one knows how Mrs. Hummel died, not a single neighbor, not even her family. But Kurt knows, and he remembers the scene better than anything else. He always keeps his mouth shut though, and life always moves on.

His father never laid a finger on him though, and he still gives Kurt just as much of his attention as he did when his mother was still alive. He still loves him, too, just as much as he did before.  
They never talk about his mom anymore, there's not even a single photo left in the house with her face on it, and slowly Kurt starts to forget what his mom looked like.

But still, things could never be the same again. He's not the same boy who always wore fabulous clothes with matching bowties and loved to play tea party.  
Now, he's just Kurt.

And as time passed, he started to feel something different, something twisted, something crazy; he started liking torturing animals. He doesn't know why and when the urge first came to him to just choke them to death, watching the life slowly fade from their eyes, or slice their bodies open and cover his hands with their blood.  
He just loves it when they suffer, when they shiver in pain. It makes him feel like he's the one in control, and he loves it.

His experiments hasn't upgraded to people, not yet. He wants to wait for his first victim, want to choose it carefully, choose someone, maybe a boy, make him trust him first, make him depend on him until he can't live without him, use him for a while, and then, slowly but surely, break him really hard, make him suffer, not painfully enough to kill him, just enough to makes him hurt.

So he waits for the right moment, waits for the right person to come along.


	2. Chapter 1 - Special Boys

_We're different, because we're special._

_And every special boys always stick out together, until one of them die._

* * *

Never in Kurt's mind that he will be attending to Dalton Academy Private School for boys in Westerlife. It's not because he can't afford it, his father is a successful businessman who own an automotive company and not to mention Kurt didn't hate his old school which is Mckinley. He was one of the popular student there, he was the star kicker for the football team, he has an amazing voice, and most teachers adored him because his cleverness and kindness, well nobody knows what is hidden under his charming smile and polite words is a devil with sharp teeth and poisonous claws. But what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right?

Most of his friends are shocked when they know Kurt transferred to Private School in another town for his sophomore year.

He didn't care of course and he's bored in his old school, there's no challenge there and everything seems so easy for him. So, after a few teary goodbyes and promises that he wouldn't forget them, he head straight for the new chapter in his new life.

He really excited for this and to get out from his house and his father. He didn't hate his father nor he loves him too, but he grateful that he has someone who at least understand his urges and his needs. But, because of his father too he can be like this.

That's why he chose to lives in boarding school. It's really great to have his own space and his father give him amount of money, enough for him to has a single room without roommate and to fulfill his needs for the whole year.

The first day he attended Dalton, he didn't really like the uniform not because it's unfashionable or something like that, because he already stop thinking about fashion and just go with whatever clothes he has in his closet, but because he can't show his power and intimidated other students on their first impression of him.

For a few weeks, Dalton is a challenge for Kurt. The lessons are much harder than Mckinley, the students are competitive and ambitious, and lots of homework and assignments. The difference between Mckinley and Dalton maybe just the students, in Dalton most students are friendly and active in every activities like there's no tomorrow. But in Mckinley the students are rude if you don't have popularity less if you're gays or geeks and they lived like this is their last day and there's nothing they can do about that. Well, that's the difference between low class people and high class people, and Kurt is a boy who fit in every group he in.

He made friends with some popular boys and upperclassmen who take him under their wings. He auditioned for Warblers with his infamous countertenor voice which later made him as one of the Warblers and increased his popularity. He works hard on his tests and assignments which made him one of the cleverest student in almost every class. And for once again he's the most popular student on Dalton.

In 3 months, he achieved what he already done when he's in Mckinley. He's rich, he's teacher's favorite, and definitely he's popular.

But there's always the difference between Mckinley and Dalton. He loves Mckinley, he really does, but Dalton is his new home now. He feels comfortable and good in Dalton, he really feels he belongs here, just one thing is missing. He still can't find the right person to be his first victim. Not because no one ever have attract him, there's a lot of attractive boys in Dalton, from tall to short, from big to small, from annoying boys to very kind and funny boys, he still didn't find The One. He dates a few boys but that's it, no one ever have a chance on Kurt. So he thought that maybe it's not the right time and maybe he should wait again until he move to New York, the city of his dream.

But sometimes the waiting is really tiring.

Dalton has a few of interesting events every year and Warblers is the star for most of the events. So, Kurt is really busy when the very first month he became a Warblers, but slowly he gets used it and start to loving it. Warblers is the closest friends he got while he's in Dalton, they're funny in their own ways, they're creative, and have a very strong brotherhood between each members.

Wes, David and Thad are the council members which meant that they're who will make most of the decisions and plans, in other words, they're the leader of the Warblers. There are Jeff and Nick, the hilarious members of the Warblers and Kurt's best friends, they're also a couple. And Sebastian, a transfer student from France and other Kurt's best friend too. Kurt likes Sebastian, he's rude but actually if you knows him better, Sebastian is a really royal person. Sebastian is the closest person too who can be described as Kurt's reflection, though he still not as same as Kurt, but Kurt knows Sebastian is one out of the thousands people who will understand him.

The activities, the assignments, and the events made Kurt's first year in Dalton going really fast and without he realizing it, his sophomore year is over.

Junior year seems like a blur for Kurt. The Warbler activities and the assignments mostly dominates Kurt's time, but by doing what you love, time is like doesn't matter anymore.

In the end of the year, almost every members of Warblers chose him as one of the council member along with Sebastian and Jeff. And the council members chose him as the Captain of the Warblers.

So now, the first day of his senior year Kurt Hummel is the most popular boy in Dalton. He's the Captain of the Warblers, a show choir which won a national competition last year, he's a member of a fight club, which he joined on his junior year, and he still one of the most teacher's favorite student.

He's straightening his blazer one more time, closing the door behind him and with his charming smile, he's walking down the corridor head straight to the next building, he is ready for his senior year, he is ready for one more year full of fun.

Dalton consists about 3 main buildings. The first one is where all the dormitory students lives, the second one is the biggest building where all the classes, the lockers, and the canteen are, and the third building is a place for the gymnasium, auditorium, swimming pool, and the other out-class activities being held. There're also a garden and the greenhouse for art class and biology.

Kurt's locker is not very far away from the second building's entrance but pretty far from his dorm room. But he's not really mind walking a few minutes before his very first class start. Besides, Dalton has an amazing architecture which he can't stop admiring when he's walking down the main hall to the corridor with a row of lockers against the wall.

After a few minutes walking from his dorm room and saying 'Hi' and 'Hey' to every person who greets him, he arrived at the corridor. He spots his friend straight away who seems too busy talking to each other to notice Kurt's existence. So, he head straight to them not noticing the freshman who's walking towards him with his head down.

He didn't even notice that the freshman still walking towards him, but neither did he, until the freshman hit against him hard enough to make them both fall on the floor, knocking all of the freshman's books until they're scattering around them.

"What the…" But before Kurt can continue his sentence, the freshman looks up from his long eyelashes and their eyes meet. It's not cliché or romantic because of the position they're in, where Kurt is on his back and the freshman is on top of him but Kurt can't stop admiring the freshman's eyes which is like the most beautiful eyes he ever seen, hazel brown and a little bit of yellow on it. It should make his face looks so kind and friendly but from the full pink lips, triangle eyebrows, tan skin, and curly hair under the helmet of gel, he really looks so innocent and looks like a lost puppy.

His expression really support it though, he looks scared and so nervous and since when he's talking? Kurt didn't notice it until a soft hand land softly on his face and Kurt can't ignore the soft and so warm but trembling hand on his cheek.

"He-hey, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't looking where I'm going." The voice is so small but full of concern and Kurt snapped out from his silly thinking and placing one hand on top of the freshman's hand which still on his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. Can you just get up or something? You fell on top of me, and I can't get up if your body still pressed against me." He smile to this cute and shy freshman.

The freshman immediately realize what position they're in, so with an awkward moves he pull apart from Kurt and start collecting his books which still scattering around them. Then Kurt gets up, helping the freshman collecting his books while he's trying to make small conversation with him.

"Is this your first day?" said Kurt while he takes the closest book around him.

"Y-yes." The freshman continue to collecting his books again until all of his books are in his arms.

They both stand up, the freshman really looks nervous and before he can run away to his locker, Kurt offering his hand to the freshman, " Hi, my name's Kurt."

"Uhm, I'm Blaine." As he takes Kurt's hand and shake it a little giving a small smile, so small until Kurt almost didn't see it because the purple bruises on the corner of his lips.

And, that's that, it's the end of the story.

Except, it's not. When Kurt decided right there and then, Blaine will be his first victim. Because Blaine is a very special boy to get into Kurt's life, and Kurt is a very special boy too, and special boys always stick out together until one of them die. In this case, until Blaine die.

* * *

A/N : Thank you for reading! and I'm really sorry if I made your eyes bleeding by reading this story because there's a lot of mistaken grammars :( English is NOT my first language, and I'm still looking for a beta... someone interested?


	3. Chapter 2 - Little Lamb

**HI! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a very long time (almost 3 months), It just my betas are really busy with their real life and they haven't sent those chapters back to me yet, so for this chapter and the next are unbeta.**

**If there are lots of mistakes, I'm really sorry, I did my best to stick with proper grammar though. And if someone interested to edit chapter 1,2 or 3 you can just copy those chapters and sent them back to me through my e-mail or you can tell me through review or messege, I will really appreciated it.**

**_Thank You_**

_"Little Lamb, Little Lamb, don't go so far away! The Bad Wolf will consume you if you fell into his trap!"_

_"Yes Mom! I'll be careful!" _

_That was the last words his mother hear from the Little Lamb before the Bad Wolf consume him._

* * *

Blaine's day didn't start wonderfully as he thought it will.

After taking one year full of recovery and so many therapies, and not to mention so many insults from both his Dad and his Mom, his parents finally decided it will be good for him to back on track again. Physically, Blaine's body is fully recovered, but he still had nightmares and always flinches whenever someone make sudden movements near him.

He knew he's not like other boys, he knew he's different. Being born premature made his body really small and petite if they compared him with other boys, he's physically weak and awkward with his own body. He didn't like sports or other boy's interests, he's not smart, and he didn't have the best parents either.

Just one thing that made him different from what other people think, he always an optimist boy, he knew one day things will get better for him. Though it's really hard being an optimist while every person in your life always trying to make sure you're broken.

So after a call from his not-so-loving parents this morning, he's ready for his first day at Dalton.

He still has bruises from 'the accident' which caused him transferred to Dalton in the first place and he didn't know how to cover it up besides just to walk with his head down. Yeah, the accident, just like what his parents said, 'it's the accident you'd get if you chose to became weak as a lifestyle, that's why every person in your life hates you and always wants to break you.'

He bumped a few boys while he's walking towards the main hall in the second building, muttering 'sorry' here and there and hope nobody will knock down all of his heavy books, well, that's until he hit someone really hard and dropping them both on the floor, his books are scattering around them.

He really ashamed of his clumsiness, the first day he's attending Dalton, he already knocked someone down. He's muttering 'sorry' over and over again and he didn't notice he still on top of the stranger with his hand on the stranger cheek until the stranger pointed it out, Oh My God, it's really embarrassing!

He wished this stranger wouldn't hate him or mock him or in the worst scenario, punch him. Because he didn't know his body can take more insults this day after a call from parents this morning, or more bruises from what he still had after the accident.

But the stranger turned out is really kind, he forgave Blaine after he hit him, he helped Blaine collecting his scattering books on the floor and The stranger can talked to him more than one sentence without putting any insults or hurtful comments on him, he even told him his name, Kurt. And not to mention, the stranger is really gorgeous.

He has greyish blue eyes and soft brown hair with pale skin. He is taller than Blaine by a few inches which Blaine noticed when they both stand up from that awkward position. He has broader shoulder than him and strong cheek bones. His body is very muscular and he has strong muscles arms which reminds Blaine to his bullies in his old school.

He's very scared to muscular people after that accident, because from what he can remember, most muscular people are mean and somehow like to hurt him, but with Kurt, He feels safe and not scared anymore, he feels Kurt is harmless and won't hurt him, he even wants to be held by his strong arms, protecting him from his nightmares.

It's really a silly thought. No one would ever want him. Everybody in his life already made clear of that, his parents who always make sure his life at home is a living hell, his classmates who always mocked him whenever they can, the teachers who always ignored him whenever and wherever he really needed them the most, and the bullies who made sure Blaine knew how pathetic he is. So why Kurt, out of nowhere would want him right now, what make him different from the other person? If he knew what Blaine is, he will act the same as the others.

And this, is maybe the last time Kurt would to talk to him.

"Hey, do mind if I help you carry those books? I don't really trust people with small body lifting up heavy things." Kurt pointed the books which are on Blaine's arms.

Blaine can't do anything but gaped at him. No one in his life ever offering him assistance, his parents thought if they leave Blaine alone without direction he will automatically can be autonomous, which is wrong. Sometimes even Blaine barely eat when his parents go on business trip because he didn't know where all the groceries are.

Kurt never wait for his answer, because Kurt just took all of his books from his arms and put his hand on his back, while Blaine blushed from this small gesture.

"Uhm, that's not necessary. I can carry them by myself." Blaine's trying to take his book again from Kurt, But Kurt just keep the books from him.

"Oh, hush. You're too small to carry these heavy books, we don't want to knock someone down again, do we?"

"N-no, of course not. I'm sorry."

Kurt's hand which still on his shoulder moving up and down his back with motion that should soothing himself down. But, the only think he can feel right now is how warm and big Kurt's hand is on his back, how safe he feel just by this small motion.

"That's okay Blaine. No one can hurt me, moreover with your small body." He smiled at Blaine and Blaine just can blushed again, bowing his head down.

"Right, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry, Blaine and show me your locker, please."

Blaine stopped talking immediately because he didn't want to embarrass himself again in front of Kurt and then he start walking to his locker which is in the end of the corridor. He curled himself at Kurt's side, there's a lot of people on the corridor right now, and he didn't want to hit other students again.

He stopped walking when he thought he already arrived at his locker. He opened his bag to get his paper which contains his schedules and locker's combination on it. When the locker's door opened, he took all of his books from Kurt's arms and moved them into his locker, just leaving all of today's lesson books so he can put them in his bag for his first period.

"Thank you so much, Kurt." He smiled but Kurt just nodded at him and then he noticed that Kurt actually is looking at his bruise on the corner of his lips. He lowered his head down again, trying to hide it from Kurt so he didn't have to lie for the causes of his bruise. Kurt, of course didn't tricked by him, he lifted Blaine's chin up so he can properly look at his bruise.

"What happened to you Blaine?" He asked softly.

For once again, Blaine really wants to hide, the only thing he can do right now is to lie at Kurt, he's not ready to opening himself up to other people, and Kurt's strong grip forbids Blaine to just walk away from Kurt.

"I-it's nothing, really. I-I just slipped in the bathroom this morning."

He know it's a terrible lie from the suspicious look Kurt gave, but Kurt just let it slipped and let go of his chin and giving Blaine his warm smile again.

"Let me walk you to your class, what's your first class?"

"Kurt, you don't have to do that. You already helped me with those books, and senior classes are the opposite from mine." His inner thought is screaming at him to spend more time with Kurt while he can, and actually he kind of scared to let Kurt go, because maybe if he let Kurt go now, he never has this chance anymore.

"That's not a problem at all, you probably get lost if I let you wondering around this big building by yourself, so what's your first class?" he put his hand again on Blaine's arm, moving it up and down, caressing him.

"Oh, right. It's Math." Actually, Kurt got the point, it is his first day at Dalton and he still clueless where all the classes are, just one last time, Blaine thought.

"Does your math class with Mrs. Mole?" As Kurt leading Blaine to the freshman and sophomore hall with his hand back on Blaine's back again.

He looked at his paper which still in his grip. The paper said his math class is at the first floor, and yes, Mrs. Mole is his teacher.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Blaine asked softly.

"Oh, Mrs. Mole always teaching freshman, she's my old teacher you know?" Kurt said as he smiled at Blaine again.

"Uhm, okay. But, how did you know I'm a freshman? I never told you that."

"Please, your behavior clears all the doubt. How did you know I'm a senior?"

"I just guess, I think." Kurt chuckled at Blaine's comment.

"What…why are you laughing at me?"

"You're just so cute." Blaine can feel his heart is turning into a puddle of goo from Kurt's statement, and if Kurt's hand isn't holding him down, he's sure he will melt right now.

"Come on, you don't need to blush, Blaine, I just said what already true after all." Blaine can't hide his blushing anymore, so he ducked his head down, hopefully Kurt wouldn't see his red face.

They're walking back to the main hall where there're a lot of students around them and just walking straight ahead to the next corridor. Blaine can see all the classes are along the corridor and in the end of the corridor there's a stair leading into the second floor. At his right there're 3 classes and at his left there're 4 classes.

Finally, they arrived at the last door on this corridor.

"Okay, this is your math class." Kurt said

"U-uhm, thank you Kurt, for walking me to my class. It's really nice of you."

"No problem."

For a moment Blaine can feel the situation become awkward when neither of them say anything. Blaine didn't know what else he should say to Kurt, and Kurt is just standing there looking at him.

"Uhm…"

"Bye Blaine. And good luck, okay?"

"Y-yeah, bye." Kurt walked towards the corridor again, leaving Blaine grinning ear to ear.

Well, maybe today is not really bad after all.

Blaine entered his classroom which is pretty big. There're 15 chairs and tables for students in the class and one table for the teacher in the front with big whiteboard behind her. His class is almost full and just a few tables which are still empty. He took one of the empty tables in the middle and start putting out his math books on his table, and after he got all his math books out, the bell rings.

The teacher entered the classroom almost immediately after the bell rings. Mrs. Mole is a middle aged woman with strict rules but kind personality. She's a tall and thin woman with glasses above her narrow eyes, she has long straight brown hair which is bound to her head, and her voice reminds Blaine to Professor McGonagall from Harry Potter. But Blaine can't hear one of her word, because he's too busy replying this morning event with Kurt.

He knew it's a bad idea to think about Kurt over and over again, he know he probably should listen to Mrs. Mole words or at least trying to take a note because maybe it's important. But he just can't help himself, Kurt is the kindest person he ever met and he's really a good-looking guy.

"Mr. Anderson, do you mind share what you're thinking that probably more important than my words so you chose to ignore it?"

Mrs. Mole words snapped him out of his thought immediately. He has never been reprimanded by his teacher, ever. And this is probably the most unexpected moment ever in Blaine's life.

"I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Mole." He just muttered and ducked his head down, totally ashamed.

Mrs. Mole continued on her speech for a few minutes before she instructed every student to open their math book and begin her lecture for the next 55 minutes.

Dalton's curriculums are so much different from Blaine's old school. Their lecture is hard to understand, their teacher's explaining more than they need to know, there are lots of homework and assignments, and by the end of Mrs. Mole's class, Blaine's brain feels like it wants to explode. He didn't understand any of what Mrs. Mole was talking about for the past 55 minutes ago, and when he hear the bell's ringing, it feels like the sound of an angel, saving him from the hardest and boring lesson he ever had.

He didn't smart nor stupid either, he's what people said an average person, but Dalton, well probably he will need a tutor if he wants to graduate in time. His old school lectures are far behind from Dalton, and he will feel so stupid right now if he wasn't a mess. It's very hard to understand the lesson if he didn't know anything Mrs. Mole was talking about.

He looked at his paper again for his next class. It's Art, Thx God! He won't have more brain damage this time. He likes Art. He likes it because probably it's one of non-using-memory lessons.

He putted back again his notebook and his math book into his bag and get up from his chair to the door entrance.

What he didn't expect is for Kurt to be there and smiling at Blaine when he got out from his math class. Looking as handsome as the last time Blaine saw him with his phone in his hand, probably texting with one of his friends.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt dropped his hand again behind Blaine's back, leading them both to the stairs towards the second floor.

"K-Kurt! I didn't expect seeing you again today." Blaine's heart beats a little bit faster, he feels he really can fly right now.

"Well, we don't want you to get lost, do we? So, what's your next class?" as they climbed the next step.

"Hm, I-it's Art. But you don't have to, Kurt I can probably ask other students." Maybe he really can ask other students if he didn't act too shy to speak to anyone else other than Kurt.

"I want to Blaine." Kurt smiled.

"B-but-"

"Don't argue with me, and just tell me how was your first class." they arrived at the second floor.

The second floor probably didn't look any different from the first floor. It just has a few more classes than the down below, 5 at the right, 5 at the left in the corridor which leading into a hall that separated freshman and sophomore with junior and senior classes.

"It was fine but harder than my old school."

"Well, when I transferred here 3 years ago, it's really hard for me too, but the alterations are good for your future, Blaine. Besides, if you drop out, you still can be a home-stay husband, right?" Kurt chuckles a little bit, there's something strange by how Kurt's laughing this time, it didn't feel warm in his heart like it usually does, instead he's shuddering when he hear that.

"M-maybe, if I found the right guy one day."

Kurt is looking at him again this time, that gaze which hypnotized Blaine to do anything Kurt wants, so he ducks his head again, and he can feel Kurt's chuckles besides him. The chuckles he scared of.

They're walking towards the third door at their right, which he assumed is his Art class.

"Here we are, Art class." Kurt said as they stopped in front of the door.

"Thank you Kurt, for your help." He offered him his best smile

Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's right arm "I need you to do a favor for me Blaine."

A favor? This is it, Kurt will ask him to fuck off and to leave him alone. No one wants to help Blaine, more if he asks to be friend with him.

"Can you give me your number, please?"

What, Kurt really asked him his number? Kurt still wants to stay in contact with him? It's great! Too bad, he didn't have a phone. His parents wouldn't buy him a new one after the bullies broke his phone a long time ago, they said Blaine can't keep his belongings save, he's not a responsible boy.

Blaine can't answer Kurt, he really wish he still had his phone, so maybe right now, he can exchange his number to a guy he likes.

"I-I don't have it, I'm so sorry. Someone broke my phone and my parents refused to buy me a new one, I'm sorry Kurt."

To his surprised, Kurt didn't angry at him, he just smiled and say, "It's okay, we still can talk without technology, can we?"

"Y-yes, of course."

"See you later Blaine!" and with that, Kurt is walking towards his senior class at the opposite of Blaine's class.

Art class, as Blaine's expect, it's better than Math. It didn't use his memory and the lesson is relaxing, the teacher is pretty nice and has a high-class quality about her creations, but he still likes it.

And after 55 minutes of painting different colors on his drawing, he finished his second class and ready for the next one.

Turns out Kurt is waiting for him again this time, he did the same with his next class before lunch, which Blaine is grateful about, because if Kurt didn't bring him to every class Blaine in, he will get lost, and probably he will spend half of his time searching for his next classes.

"Hey, ready for lunch?" Kurt's voice snapped him out of his thought.

"Ye-yeah, sure."

Dalton's cafeteria is not far away from Blaine's class. It's on the first floor, just straight from the main hall. When they arrived, there are a lot of students there, most of them already on the tables, chatting with their friends. And the cafeteria is pretty big, if Blaine said, the room made the perfect three-quarter circle with rows of food and a kitchen at the end of the room.

The voice, the smell, and the crowd overwhelmed Blaine in the worst scenario possible, But Kurt's arm is holding him down, he feels safe and not scared, he feel warm with Kurt's strong arm. And Kurt is leading him to the row of trays and food.

Kurt picked one of the trays, Blaine followed his motion. There's a lot of food in front of them, there's chicken and mushroom pasta, lasagna, and meatballs, for the side dish, there's bread stick and other bread, and for the dessert, there's chocolate lava with ice cream for each student. Kurt picked up lasagna and a bowl of meatballs, with a few bread stick and chocolate lava for the dessert, and a bottle of mineral water for himself.

Honestly, Blaine didn't know what he supposed to eat, all of them look very delicious, but he can't just take one from each of them, his stomach wouldn't make it. So, after a few silly debated with himself, he decided to pick up a bowl of pasta and wheat bread, with chocolate lava and orange juice for his drink.

"Come on, Blaine, this way!" Blaine didn't take any more time to follow Kurt to one of the tables in the middle. The table is almost full with seniors, Blaine feels he didn't belong here, they're Kurt's friends, not him and he didn't want to disturb them, especially when all of them gave him the suspicious look.

"Just sit near me, okay?" Kurt took a sit next to a blonde guy and Blaine take a sit next to him.

"Hey, guys! This is Blaine." Kurt said as he dropped his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine wants to disappear right now when all of the guys said 'Hi' and 'Hello' to him. He didn't know what to do with himself, but he just gave them a small smile.

"And Blaine, this is Jeff." As he pointed to a blonde guy next to him, "Sebastian" to a guy in front of him with a mischievous face, " Nick" a guy with dark hair which sit in front of Jeff, "And Trent" a guy with a round but cute face next to Jeff. They all waved at him when Kurt said their name, except Sebastian who still looking at him with a weird expression.

They all continue eating and chatting to each other, and sometimes Kurt join the conversation. Blaine just lowered his head and start eating his food, which is so good and not to mention he's so starving because he forgot that he didn't eat breakfast because he has to answer his parents call this morning.

They try to make Blaine join the conversation, but he just keep mumbling his answer, too scared they will mock him like other boys do to him.

"Kurt, Warblers first meeting is after the lessons are over, right?" Ask the guy beside Kurt, which he guess is Jeff.

"Yes, at usual place, Jeff. You all have to come, okay?" Kurt replied to all of them.

"Isn't it a little bit early for a Warblers meeting Kurt? This still our first day."

"We won't practicing, I just want to give our next 3 months schedule for the next Warblers meeting."

They continue their conversation again, but Blaine can't let himself eavesdropping anymore, so he just playing with his pasta.

After he finished eating his lunch, he waited for Kurt to finish too, so maybe Kurt will walk him to class again. Kurt noticed his intention immediately, and just asked him, "What's your next class Blaine?"

He opened his bag and took his paper again so he can see his schedule, "It's History."

"Make sure you don't sleep in history, okay Blaine? They will send you to the Dean's office, no matter what the reason is." One of the guys said to him who Blaine guess is Sebastian, he knew it was just a joke, but he can feel Sebastian's warning in his tone, so he just nodded.

"Come on, just put the tray on the table, someone will take it." Blaine did Kurt's instruction and stand up when Kurt stood up.

"Bye guys, see you later at Warbler's practice. Remember, don't be late."

Kurt's leading Blain to the main hall, with possessive grip on his back as they leave the cafeteria, what they didn't know is that Sebastian is watching them with suspicious look.

Most students are still eating in the cafeteria, that's why the main hall and corridors are pretty empty, when they're crossing it. Kurt is leading him to the freshman and sophomore corridor again, instead, this time they didn't stop to any classes on the first floor, they're heading to the second floor.

"You're quiet." Kurt said.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just feel so overwhelmed, I think." Blaine said, his voice is so small almost mute.

"Why, I didn't overstep your comfort zone, right?" Kurt's voice is full of worries, he didn't how he should feel about this, should he feels great because Kurt is worrying about him? It feels wrong.

"N-no, of course not. You helped me Kurt, a lot."

"Thx God, I start to think I made you uncomfortable." He just smiled at Kurt, showing him he's okay.

His history class actually is in the end of the second corridor. And when they arrived at his class, he can see his class is still empty, except a few boys who are chatting to each other, and a boy who is texting in the back of his class.

"Blaine?" he looked at Kurt, Kurt's face looks nervous right now, well not so nervous but more just anxious, he thought.

"I wonder if you want to grab some coffee later?" Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine was speechless, he just gaped at Kurt, he can't bring himself to say one small word to reply Kurt's question. It seems so impossible. Their first impression on each other is unexpected, this is their first day meeting each other, this is the first day Blaine didn't feel so lonely anymore, and this is the first time someone ever ask him out, someone he even likes.

So with one small word which will change Blaine's future, one small word which make him so happy right now but will kill him in the next few years, one small word from Blaine which will be the start from their relationship, he said, "Yes."

He just didn't know that time, that one small word from him, he will suffer for the next few years before it will be the death for him. He just didn't know that time, just because that one small word, he already fell into Kurt's trap. He didn't know that time, Kurt actually is the bad wolf he should be scared of because Blaine is the little lamb who Kurt will consume one day.


	4. Chapter 3 - a Demon with an Angelic Face

_You just fell in love with a demon which has an angelic face_

* * *

Kurt expected his senior year is going to be awesome. But what he didn't expect is that he will meet Blaine, the special boy. He is what Kurt said perfect for his specific criteria, he is the boy Kurt wants all this time. He is small, fragile, and so broken, so perfect to be his. Blaine will be so easy to control, so easy to break, and that is exactly what Kurt wants.

He knew the perfect way to make Blaine his. Blaine will need a mentor, he will need someone he can depends on, someone like Kurt. And Kurt, he will make sure he's the only person Blaine needs, the only person he ever wants, even if that's mean Kurt is the only person Blaine knew.

That's why he won't let Blaine out from his sight from the first time he met him, he won't let Blaine have any friends and when the time passed Kurt automatically will be the world for Blaine, Kurt will be the only person Blaine knows, Kurt will be Blaine's savior. And if Blaine has another idea, Kurt won't hesitate to play dirty with him.

Now, he has to play nice and slow. Blaine is a scared injured little lamb, and if Kurt wants to approach him, Kurt needs to be careful with his soothing hands and sweet words, so Blaine can trust him. And from trust will become depends, from depends will become addiction. And without Blaine know it, he can't live without Kurt anymore.

Why? Why does Kurt think this plan will work?

Well, because, a broken person needs love and concern. They need warmness and gentle touch in order to heal. And when they already heal, they will be addicted to that warmness and love, they will do anything to achieve it again, no matter how it takes, no matter how hurt they will feel.

Love is like drugs. People consume it every day so they can forget their sorrow and sadness. But when they already forgot, they won't stop using it, they don't want to let go from the temporary delusional. That's when the drug dealers utilize their addiction, they will sell drugs with high prizes, and when the drug users lose everything they got, they will do anything to earn the drugs.

Kurt is like a drug dealer, and Blaine is his drug user without anything to offer to get his drugs. Kurt will be so happy to use this opportunity to manipulate Blaine to do anything he wants.

And when Blaine said yes to his offer for going out, he knew Blaine already fell into his trap.

He just need more time until Blaine depends on him. And then if Blaine already addicted to him, addicted to get Kurt's love, Kurt will be so excited to break him, break him so hard until he can't even breathe without him anymore.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Sebastian's voice brought Kurt to present again.

They are in the middle of Government and about 15 minutes before today's lessons to finish. Their teacher is rambling about something that doesn't matter to the class so he ignored him and turned to Sebastian instead.

"Huh? Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I?" He said

"You just doze out or something." Sebastian is sitting near him so they can talk freely if they keep the voice to minimum.

"Or something, I'm just thinking, okay?"

"Is this about that Blaine kid?" Without looking at Sebastian, he knew Sebastian is suspicious, Sebastian always knows him better than anyone else.

He wants to tell Sebastian about Blaine, just Blaine, not his plans for him. He knew Sebastian understand him and his urges he just didn't knew how far Sebastian already knew, and he really don't want to take the risk, especially if Sebastian isn't what he thought he is.

"Later, Bas." Sebastian just nodded and they turned their attention back to the lesson.

Mr. Alvarez, their teacher, still didn't notice their small conversation, which is weird, because it seems so obvious when they talked, maybe he's just too focus explaining something about their new curriculums or just too focus in his new pen which is broken.

Kurt always thought himself as the person who did not give a damn about other people misery, he always thought it's their own misfortune, especially when he has something better to do or something better to think of besides waiting Mr. Alvarez fixing his pen, and it's really a shame that Blaine doesn't have a phone, if yes, maybe they probably are texting each other right now.

Oh, Blaine, the special boy. He really is special for Kurt, their meeting is probably the most unexpected way possible, if Kurt did believe in God right now, he will think that the Lord himself gave Blaine to him. It just seems so impossible, he always think his first victim will be one of his friends or lovers, not a completely stranger like Blaine, and Blaine is so perfect, so special to get Kurt's attention.

He really didn't expect that someone as beautiful as Blaine exist. Blaine is too cute and too adorable for his own good, he's too perfect for a boy. Kurt just wants to break him right there and then, and see how long he will survive, how beautiful his face will be when he's crying, or how hot his body will be when he's whimpering in pain because the bruises Kurt made. Blaine is just so perfect for Kurt's needs.

"Hey, Kurt! The lesson is over, why are you still sitting on that chair?" For once again he just dozed out thinking about Blaine and if Sebastian's voice didn't snapped him out of his thought, probably he still in his classroom until one of the cleaning services approach him, he even didn't hear the final bell rang which indicated for today's lessons are over.

His classroom is almost empty beside Sebastian and him, Mr. Alvarez probably already out even before the bell rang, he always in hurry for something unimportant. Then Kurt remembered he has to pick Blaine up from his class before he went to Warblers meeting, cursing himself, he putted back all of his belongings in his bag and sat up, ready to go, Blaine will be waiting for him right now.

Sebastian's hand's stopping him for doing so, "What's the matter with you Kurt? Why are you acting weird all this day?"

"Oh, Sebastian, I would like to talk to you right now, but I have an important thing to do." He wanted to run out from Sebastian's reach, it just Sebastian tightening his grip on his arm, made him can't run away from Sebastian's question.

"Really Kurt? You're going to ignore me?" Sebastian's grip is leading them both out of the classroom to the corridor which is almost empty because probably all the students are on their way out to their dorm room.

"Fine, I will tell you, just I need you to walk with me while I'm talking, okay? We have to go now, it's already late." He didn't wait for Sebastian to follow him and just walking towards the stairs in the end of the corridor.

Blaine's class is in the second floor and near to the main hall however Kurt's class in on the first floor near to the stairs, it's not so far away from Blaine's but he already late picking up Blaine, he just hope Blaine didn't already out when he thought Kurt won't picking up anymore.

"Late for what?" Oh right, he forgot about Sebastian and almost leave him behind.

"For Blaine, of course."

Sebastian's gripping his arm again before he arrived at the second floor, Kurt turned to look at him, "What is going on with you two? You just met him today."

Kurt sighed and said, "I need to pick him up before he thought I forgot about him."

"What? Wait, you want to pick him up? You're not his babysitter Kurt." Okay, maybe he really need to tell the truth to Sebastian if he always gripping his arm just for an answer.

"Yes, and pardon me, I have to go, Blaine is waiting for me."

He let go from Sebastian's grip and continue walking down the second floor corridor, Sebastian's following close behind him, and when at the same pace Sebastian threw his arm around Kurt's shoulder, "It's him, isn't it? He's the one you're looking for?"

_Oh_, Sebastian really knew him more than he thought, _it's going to be awesome_ he just need to make sure Sebastian is in the same page with him, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on man, I knew you! Don't act stupid." Kurt just raised his eyebrows at him but from the inside, he's really great there's actually someone who understood him beside his father, he just need one more proof if they're in the same page.

"What? I still don't understand what are you talking about."

"Really Kurt? You want to play this game? Fine, Blaine, that small boy, still fresh from whatever stuffs he went through, he is the one you're going to break, right?"

Without warning Kurt's pushing Sebastian down to the wall, holding him with his arm against his neck and said in the hush voice, "Well Sebastian, congratulations! You really know me so well, it means you know what will happens to you if you tell any humans being, right?"

Sebastian threw his hands up in surrender, "Of course, I won't tell anyone until my last breath, I swear; you're my buddy Kurt, and I won't betray you, besides I know what it's like to be you."

Kurt ducked his head down and laughing, Sebastian didn't know what so funny about this, but there's something weird about how Kurt's laughing, and when he looked at Sebastian again on his eyes, he knew something was going on inside him, he just can't tell what it is, especially when he talked, his voice is lower than it used to be, and it made Sebastian's shiver, "You're not like me Sebastian, not even close."

He should feel offended by that statement, he really knew Kurt, he knew something is different inside of him and he felt the same too, he just can't bring himself to protest, because maybe they really are different. When Kurt let Sebastian go and threw his arm around Sebastian's back in the same motion he did with Blaine today, the Kurt he knew is back again, there's nothing wrong with him anymore, even his voice is back to normal (not the high-pitched tone he used to have when the first time he transferred here, but his usual voice, dark and rich with tones)

"Come on, we really need to pick Blaine up, he should be waiting for us." And then Kurt is leading them both towards the main hall, they didn't talk anymore, just walking, until he can see the small figure's standing alone in front of the History class, which he probably assumed is Blaine.

They keep walking in silent and when they just a few feet away from Blaine, Blaine turned around with his huge smile on his face and bag on one side of his shoulder. He smiled at Kurt, Kurt returned his smile back, but when he saw Blaine is glancing towards Sebastian and his hand which on Sebastian's back, he ducked his head down like a kid who has been caught doing something he shouldn't do, Kurt just chuckles from his obviousness.

He drew his hand from Sebastian's back when they're close to Blaine and smiled again, "Hi! I'm sorry I'm late, Sebastian kept me down to ask a few silly questions, I hope I didn't make you wait for too long." Sebastian smacked his ribs, hard enough to made Kurt's glaring at Sebastian a moment later.

Blaine just smiled and said, "No, it's really fine. You shouldn't make yourself bother with me all the time."

"Don't be like that, I love to bother with you." He can see Sebastian's smirking at them on the corner of his eyes, but he just ignored him, and putted his hand on Blaine's back.

"Kurt, we really need to go to Warblers meeting, the guys are probably waiting for you right now."

"What is Warblers, Kurt?" Blaine asked him and Kurt remembered he's already late for the meeting even if they run right now, they will be so late.

Kurt answered in hurry, "It is Dalton's glee club and I completely forgot there will be a meeting today! Come one we really need to hurry! Blaine, you're going to come with us." Before Blaine or Sebastian can say anything, Kurt's already dragging them both towards the stairs.

Warblers room is on the third floor, third room on the right from the stairs. Actually, Warblers has two rooms, first is their meeting room, where they're headed and the second is their practice room which is on the third floor too, just behind the main hall, but sometimes they will use the auditorium to practice which is in the next building.

They are close to running when they arrived at the third floor which made Blaine yelp from the sudden movements from Kurt's hand and made Sebastian almost fall face first to the floor.

They stopped running in front of the big door with wonderful architecture on it.

Kurt opened the door rather dramatically by pushing it too hard, which made a _Bang! _sound and made the whole students in there are looking at them with stunned expression. Kurt told Blaine to sit down on one of the empty couch while Kurt and Sebastian headed down to the front desk and sat on one of the empty chairs besides Jeff.

Dalton meeting room is amazing, they have four big brown couches and the room sort of like a library with bookshelves behind the council desk and a real fireplace behind one of the couch. Kurt always love Warblers meeting room, it's comfy and really warm.

"Good afternoon fellow Warblers." A few of students replied Kurt's greeting and some of them just nodded. "Thank you for coming to this meeting and welcome back to the Warblers, today's meeting is just for let you know the big lines from our schedules for the next 3 months, the details can you read alone in this paper." Kurt's waving paper to them. "If you have a question, feel free to bringing it up on the next meeting after you study all the details on the paper."

"We will keep doing all the regular practices and meetings, and the extra practices for competition and other performances will be announced on that paper, we just need to focus on sectional, we don't really have other events for the next few months. That's it, Jeff, Sebastian, do you have anything to say before I call the meeting's over?"

Sebastian nodded and starts talking about his expectations for the Warblers for the next year while Jeff added something to Sebastian's words here and there, and when they finish talking, Kurt can't be more than happy when he announced the meeting is over and reminded all of the Warblers to pick one of the paper on council desk on their way out.

He really wants to be with Blaine right now. Since the beginning of their meeting, Blaine looks so uncomfortable and just ducked his head down all the time, Kurt can't blame him of course if he's Blaine, he will be so nervous too around the strangers and the upperclassmen.

So when Sebastian and Jeff patted him goodbye (in Sebastian's case winking at him) he approached Blaine who still sitting down on the couch, looking at his lap.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kurt's hand is back on his shoulder again, soothing him, while he sat next to Blaine.

"Ye-yeah, was the meeting already over?" Blaine's looking at him with puzzled expression, he seems didn't notice it's already over a few minutes ago.

"Yes, it took longer than I thought it would be." It's true, he thought the meeting will take about 10 minutes, but Sebastian and Jeff's speech making it longer than it should be.

"It's okay, I just didn't expect you're the captain." He smiled at Kurt.

"Yeah, I didn't really concentrate either, there's something off with me today."

"W-why? You seem amazing while you talk to them."

"Maybe because I want to get coffee with you?" he knew it's a cheesy statement, but still, it didn't make Blaine stop blushing. "Come on, ready to go?"

"Ye-yeah, I just need to put my bag first."

"Just put it in my car." Kurt stood up and offered his hand for Blaine to take which he did.

They headed to the first floor in silent, the corridor is almost empty except a few students who still stay in class; talking to their teacher. They walked out from the building towards the parking lot for Dalton students in front of the dorm building, Kurt's car is a little far away from the second building, so they have to walk through a few row of cars.

Kurt stopped in front of a black BMW, and pulled out his car's keys, he leaded Blaine to the passenger seat; opened the door and gesturing Blaine to sit while he got into driver seat. Dalton always taught him how to be a gentleman, and the lesson is nothing to waste when he could see Blaine smiled while his cheek turned darker shade of pink.

He planned to take Blaine to his favorite café near the city. It's not so far away from their school, about 10 minutes of driving, but the coffee is worth it. The café is a small place and not so many people know about it yet, but it always has its faithful costumers like Kurt. The place is warm and cozy with little decorations on the wall, it's a bit old fashioned but that's why people love hanging out in there.

The café is run by an old married couple, the old lady is the cashier and his husband is the coffee maker, but sometimes they swift position, their coffee is always fantastic though and the side dishes the old lady made, it's always warm and delicious; something like pie and homemade cupcakes or cookies.

When they arrived at the café, there's no so many people in there, probably it has to do with the work hour, the parking lot is almost empty accept a few old cars and one motorcycle.

Kurt parked his car in the empty parking lot, he made his way towards Blaine's door and opened it for him as the perfect gentleman he is, he offered his hand for Blaine to take, and they walked to the front door. The old lady smiled at them when they entered the café, she's a petite woman with bright eyes and short white hair, her husband is behind her, making cups of coffee.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?" the old lady asked, her smile grew wider when she saw them, his voice is kind and caring, it's hard not to feel love for this woman.

Kurt smiled back and said, "Latte for me and him."

Blaine gave Kurt a look, but from the inside he thanked Kurt, because he don't know what kind of coffee he liked, he never has enough money to go to the café alone, and his parents never such a fan of coffee either.

The old lady smiled at Kurt choices and said, "2 Latte, and do you want apple pie? It just came out from the oven, so it's still warm and fresh."

"Oh, yes please." For once again Kurt made the choice for both of them, but when Blaine gave Kurt the look again, Kurt just whispered in his ear, "It's worth a try, their food always the best, you will like it, trust me."

"It's 4.80 dollars."

Kurt turned to look at the old lady again and gave her the money, while Blaine made the sound of protest when Kurt paying for him too. "Hey, it's okay, I'm the one who asked you right?"

"But, you don't have to pay me." Blaine insisted

"No, I don't have to, but I want to." Blaine didn't argue with Kurt again when the old lady gave Kurt the change but Kurt just refused to take it and told the old lady to keep it, the old lady smiled and offered to exchange the money for a cupcake which Kurt agreed.

Blaine took their drink and cakes while Kurt is leading them to a table outside the cafe which facing a small daffodil garden.

Kurt sipped his latte and Blaine's mimicking his motion with doubtful expression, but when his tongue meet with the warm sweet liquid, he moaned, because the latte is so great, it's not so sweet or bitter, it's just at the perfect taste, the milk is refreshing but there's a small taste of macadamia nut in it, it just made Blaine love it more, and all the taste's swirling in his mouth by its special grace and then when he swallowed it, his chest feels so warm, until he can't stop himself from grinning ear to ear.

"I told you so." Kurt chuckles at him and Blaine just smile and drinking his latte again. "Try their apple pie, it's really great."

Blaine obeyed and picked up the small spoon, slicing a small piece of the pie and brought it to his mouth, he moaned again because of the taste, it's as great as the latte, the apple is sweet and soft, the cinnamon's filling his lungs because of the smell, and the pastry, it's crispy and just perfect.

Kurt chuckled again at his act and pick up the cupcake to his mouth and bite it. Their food was amazing and Blaine can't stop himself from eating more, he's hungry and the food is just so great, and he's with Kurt, he can't be happier.

"So Blaine, what bring you to Dalton?" Kurt asked, Blaine almost choke on his apple pie before he swallowed it.

"My parents decided to transfer me to Dalton from public school." He mumbled, his chest tightening when he remembered the whole story.

Kurt knew Blaine still not ready to tell his reason yet, but it's worth a try, "I was in the public school too you know, before I transferred here in my sophomore year."

Blaine looked at Kurt and asked, "What happened?"

He wanted to lie about his reason, he can say the jocks bullied him badly or he can't stand the hurtful comments, but Blaine didn't need the weak Kurt, he need the strong Kurt to protect him, so he said with his true reason, "Nothing happened, I just want to experience new things." Well, not completely the truth, but still.

Blaine nodded and drank his latte again, "So Blaine, do you sing?"

Blaine can't stop his smile from the sweet but bitter memories he had, it's still hut when he remembers his past, "I used to."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine's answer but nodded, "Do you want to tell me?"

Blaine wants to tell Kurt all about himself and his past and his family, but he just met Kurt today, isn't it weird to trust somebody that fast?

He decided to take a risk and tell Kurt the truth, "Yeah, I-I never talk about this to anyone though."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and hold it with both of his hands, Blaine never feel so warm inside of him and it made Blaine's heart ache with so much love, "It's okay, you can trust me."

Blaine looked at his lap again and said in a small voice, barely a whisper and Kurt almost didn't hear it if he's not concentrate of what Blaine is trying to say, "I don't really have a good parents." Kurt nodded.

Blaine continued, "I-I'm their only child, t-they expect more from me than what I'm ready to give, b-but let just say, I'm not good enough for them. That's probably why I stopped singing when I was 13 when I knew it's not worth the risk."

The memory is still fresh in his mind. He remembers correctly the day he stopped singing and just kept all his problems to himself, it's all started with the day he started being bullied. He always get home with bruised and teary eyes, then he will run into his room and played the CDs he bought with his saving money and played them in his laptop, he sang and screamed while he cried, he always feel better afterward, and then he will take a shower and act like if those things never happen to him, he will act like he's okay again though it's not. His CDs are always his savior and always there whenever he needed them the most, he loved his CDs so much, it's so hard to collect those things, he bought them from his saving money for almost 6 months, which he got from the change money from the delivers food whenever his parents are on their business trip.

Unfortunately, one day, after one of the bullies ripped his favorite notes, Blaine sang again from his CDs to forget the painful memory, he just didn't hear his Dad's car on the garage while he sang, he didn't even hear when his Dad shouting his name from the downstairs, he just noticed his presence when his dad opened his door's room with too much force, and started yelling at him. But before Blaine can stop him to do anything, his dad took all of his CDs along with his laptop and smashed them all while he forced Blaine to watch all his favorite belongings which he collected with much effort crashed, there's nothing to save anymore, all of them is ruined along with his hobby to sing, all he can remember now is his dad's insults for him about how much a fag he is.

"Do you love to sing Blaine?" Blaine snapped from his thought and quickly blinking his eyes so his tears won't fall down.

He smiled softly at Kurt's question, it's good to know there's someone who still care about his needs and wants, "Ye-yeah, it was the best way I can relax and forget my problems."

Kurt squeezed his hand drink his latte again, Blaine did the same though his latte already cold, "Why didn't you sing anymore? I want to hear you sing."

Blaine chuckled and ducked his head, he wants to believe Kurt's statement but it seem impossible, no one ever want to hear his voice, and his dad made clear of that the last time he heard Blaine sang, no matter how true their words are, it still hurt every time Blaine remember, "I-I don't have a good voice, and I stopped singing 3 years ago, probably my voice will be scratchy and just so-so bad."

"Hey, don't be like that, your voice will be as good as a famous singer if you believe in yourself." He wished what Kurt said is true, he wished he is confident enough to believe Kurt's words, but he just didn't.

"N-no, I-I'm not good and ne-never will be." His voice trembled, he can't break down in front of Kurt.

"Oh, Blaine, come on, we will talk about this in my car, that's more comfortable than public place like this." Blaine nodded.

Kurt stood up and took Blaine's hand again, leaded them both to his car. He opened the backside door for Blaine, told him to get in, Kurt followed his motion when Blaine already in the car.

Without saying any words, he hugged him and Blaine started to cry on Kurt's shoulder while Kurt's hand soothing him on his back. Kurt kissed his temple and murmuring sweet words into his ear, saying it's going to be okay, saying it's not worth it to cry for his parents. Blaine believed in every words Kurt said.

Kurt moved his unoccupied hand to Blaine's curls, petting him until his hair is messy from Kurt's touch. They stayed on that position for the next few minutes, just hugging while Kurt's hands are soothing him from his back, his cry becomes sob and then it just a tiny whimper until it stopped.

Blaine is still clinging to his side, gripping his blazer like it's a lifeline, while he's laying his head onto Kurt's shoulder, Kurt's arm around his waist holding him down and his other hand is petting Blaine's messy curls. Blaine looks so vulnerable and small in that position, his hazel brown eyes are red from the crying, his lips are trembling, his body is shivering and he's staring in nothing particular at his lap, he looks so lost.

Kurt never going to miss this chance to take his plans further, Blaine is in the most vulnerable phase right now, the most beautiful thing Kurt ever seen from Blaine, he looks so confused and scared, Kurt could take him right there and then in the backseat of his car in the parking lot of his favorite café , and Blaine can't do anything other than just take whatever Kurt willing to give to him. But he couldn't do it right now, as much as he wants to, the risks are too high and his plans will fail, he needs to wait for a little moment longer. But that's never mean he can't take their friendship to the next step.

He lifted Blaine's chin up so he can look properly into Blaine's eyes which are still puffy and red and really made Kurt shuddered from the sudden pleasure. He wiped Blaine's remaining tears with his thumb and smiled sweetly at him before he leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips with his, he moved his lips against Blaine's, Blaine's mimicking his motion awkwardly and when Kurt's deepening the kiss with his tongue, Blaine moaned in the back of his throat before he opened his mouth automatically, Kurt took the chance to explore Blaine's mouth with his tongue, licking on his teeth and gums before he found Blaine's tongue and start massaging it. Blaine's trying to reply Kurt's motion, and after a few awkward moves from his lips, he just let Kurt explore his mouth, he moved his hand again to Blaine's neck, moving his head so he can kiss Blaine better.

It feels good actually, Kurt's lips are soft and sweet against his, his arm holding his waist and the other hand is on his neck, he feels good, safe, and loved. He never knew kissing someone will taste like this, he never even think about that, but he can feel himself enjoying the kiss and he sured he will want to kiss Kurt more often.

The kiss last longer than he thought it will be, Blaine's still trying to stopped his lips from trembling too much both from the anxiety and his nervousness, but it still great. Kurt is the one who stop first to take a breath, and Blaine can see Kurt's eyes are a little different from the greyish blue eyes he used to see, it's darker and kind of scary, but when Kurt blinked, his eyes returned to normal.

Blaine's face is flushed because of his blush and tears, his hair is messy because Kurt's hand, but he can't stop himself from grinning while Kurt smiled at him. He's so happy.

"How do you say about Friday night movie?"

Blaine can't be happier when he said 'Yes!' to Kurt that time. It feels so good to know someone actually care about him, willing to protect him from his fears, willing to be his knight in shining armor, willing to make him happy. But the most dangerous demon is the one who is nice to you, who always smile and murmuring sweet words into your ear, making you believe he's harmless and nothing but an angel with beautiful face. They clever to hide their sharp teeth and poisonous claws until you start fall in love with him and without you know it, he will rip you open and eating your soul when you were asleep, because you just fall in love with a demon which has an angelic face.

Kurt hugged Blaine when Blaine said yes, Blaine feels so loved, he just didn't know that Kurt is smirking behind his back.

_One step closer…_

**Thank You for reading my story! Review will be appreciated :)**


End file.
